Secret Night
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: oneshot. On their first night of Duelist Kingdom, Yugi and Tea have a talk that makes it their 'secret night'.


**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry I've been off line for a bit. My aunt's computer has been freezing so it's been stopping me from updating. So please for give me for that. Thank you to those who reviewed my "Scared to Admit" story. I have never had so many reviews for one one-shot! I hope this one is as good as that one. I have to count the votes now for which story won so that's why I'm putting this one up.**

**Anyway, here's the story:**

"Secret Night"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Yugi and Téa

Romance/Drama

Rated k+

Summary: one-shot. The night before they enter Pegasus's castle, Yugi and Téa have a small talk that will mark it their 'secret night'.

Notes: I was thinking about renting some Yu Gi Oh! Duelist Kingdom videos since I haven't seen it in a long time when the idea just came up.

(Don't Own YGO! Please Review.)

Duelist Kingdom: Night

She couldn't sleep. Téa tossed and turned but no sleep came into her head. Just that memory that happened a couple of hours ago.

Flashback

_Her friends and she were just walking back to their campsite from Yugi's duel against Panic. But as they walked, Téa couldn't help to think back on what happened before Mai was in trouble. That dream she had about two Yugis and when she told Yugi, he freaked out in a nervous position and Bakura rubbed the back of his neck in the same way. So was it true? Or was she just dreaming about two Yugis because she had a secret crush on him?_

_She turned her head to look at her friend. "Hey Yugi?"_

_He turned his violet eyes to meet her blue ones. "Yes Téa?"_

_The girl bit her lip nervously. "Remember what I said before we heard Mai scream?"_

_His eyes grew curious. "What was that again?"_

"_That dream about two of you."_

_He became nervous before answering a bit two quickly. "Oh that! Don't worry about it Téa! It was just a dream. I mean, do you actually think there are two of me?" _

_She rubbed her left arm slowly; looking at the ground. "Well…"_

"_Hey!" Joey yelled from the front of the group. "Hurry it up back there!"_

"_Come on Téa. We'll talk about this later." The small teen told her as he rubbed his eyes. "I'm kind of tried after that duel. Maybe we should take a rest."_

_She nodded and they just continued to walk in silence._

Flashback over

It was as if he was hiding something. So was it true? Are there two Yugis? Deciding to get some fresh air, she put on her boots and walked out of the tent. Everyone else was sleep and she looked at Yugi's cute face, noticing how peaceful he looked. She blushed and continued to walk until she was at a grassy cliff, looking at the sea.

Her mind began to calm down as she looked at the tides but it wouldn't let go of the idea of two Yugis. _'Come on girl. You have to let go of that thought. Think about something else! Think about dancing, your family and friends, Yugi's face…'_

She flushed with color again but sighed. She had to stop thinking about him in that way, especially since she could never have a future with her crush. "Yugi…" she whispered.

"Téa?"

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She turned around and saw Yugi, looking sleepy as he walked over to her. "Hey Yugi, couldn't sleep?"

He yawned and shook his head. "No, but I heard something and saw you coming over here. I hope you don't mind that I followed you." He sat down next to her.

"Don't worry, I don't mind. But shouldn't you be sleeping? I mean, you do have to duel tomorrow and you won't be in shape to duel if you don't sleep."

"Yeah, but I can't sleep if you're having trouble." The male responded. "You better tell me because I'm not going anywhere." He yawned again.

She giggled silently and laid down on her back, looking at the stars. "I was just thinking about the future." And that was part of the truth.

"What about it?" he asked as he too laid down and looked at her.

"Well…what do you think the future holds for us?" She now looked at him

He blinked. "Well…" he looked at the moon. "I can't say for sure since no one knows what the future holds for them. Example, I wasn't expecting to be here in Duelist Kingdom, just having a normal high school year. Why?" he asked looking at her.

She blushed and looked away. "Nothing."

It was quiet and Téa was feeling uncomfortable. "Hey Téa?"

"Huh?"

She looked at her crush as he rose himself with one elbow and saw that he had serious but soft eyes. "Do you like someone?"

The girl was the one to blink now; that question just came out of nowhere. "What?"

But Yugi continued to look at her and she sighed. "Yes."

"Oh." he looked sad but kind of hurt for some reason. "Do I know him?"

"If you know yourself than yes." She laughed softly but than gasped at what she said. Yugi's eyes went completely wide at what she said. "I'm-I'm-I'm sorry Yugi. I mean, I-"

"Téa, do you like me more as a friend?"

She looked away. "Yes." She whispered. The teen expected him to leave or ignore what she said but he hovered over her, grabbing her by the chin softly to make her look into his eyes. "Good." He said.

She blinked again. "What?"

"Good." He repeated.

"Good what?"

"It's good that you like me because I feel the same way about you."

Her eyes lit up with hope. "Really?"

"Really." He whispered and kissed her gently on the lips. She just stayed there, both shocked and happy that he was kissing her.

But Yugi then pulled out and looked as he was about to cry. "I'm-I'm-I'm sorry Téa. I had no right to kiss you."

"It's alright Yugi. I'm not mad."

"But that's not the problem."

"Problem?"

"Téa." he gulped but refused to cry. "I can't be with you."

She felt heartbroken at those words. "W-What? Why?"

He wiped away the tears that wanted to come out. "I like you…a lot. But I won't place you in danger."

"D-D-Danger?"

"Téa, if you hadn't noticed I bring danger to everyone. I brought danger to Joey when he wanted to save my Exodia cards, you with my bullies. I even brought danger to my own grandfather!"

"Yugi…we made our decisions."

"What about my grandpa? It wasn't his decision for his soul to be sealed."

"Yugi…"

"Téa, what if that happened to you? What if you were sealed too because you were my girlfriend?" his tears started to release at that thought. "Grandpa was sealed because he was more than a friend. Because he was family. I won't place you in anymore danger than you already are."

"But Yugi-"

"No Téa." He hashed her by putting his fingers on her lips. "This night is going to be a secret. I won't take any chances of putting you in danger. No one must know that we like each other more than friends."

Her own tears came out. "So…we're suppose…suppose to pretend that we never confessed our feelings?"

"Yes."

"But-"

He placed her hand on his chest. "I know it hurts but I won't be able to live with myself if you were harmed beyond repair. I'm doing this out of love."

She locked into his eyes, seeing how badly he didn't want her to be hurt. How much it was hurting him inside. "I understand."

"Good. I'm glad that you love me but our love will be a secret. No one must know until the danger stops."

She nodded and he kissed her for the last time. "We must go to the campsite before anyone finds out we were here." Yugi told her between their lips.

"Alright."

He smiled sadly and helped her up. Once she say good night to Yugi and entered the tent, the thought of two Yugis returned. _'If there are two Yugis, then one of them loves me for sure and I him too through a secret love on this secret night.'_

She smiled. "Our secret night. A love of two that is forbidden. This makes our love even more special and hopefully in the future, we'll be able to share it."

**A/N: Then Kaiba comes and Joey has his duel against him. Well, that's the end of it. Peace!**


End file.
